Dunia Yang Berbeda (Memanggil namamu)
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Sudah lima tahun Rivaille menikah dengan Petra, namun sama sekali belum dikaruniai seorang anak. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi dua anak dari panti asuhan. Namun baru saja mereka menikmati kebahagiaan, Rivaille harus merelakan Petra yang dipanggil Tuhan. Amarah, nafsu, dan kesedihan membara dalam hatinya. Tiada jalan lain kecuali keputusasaan. Bagaimana kisahnya? Mari RnR


Title : Dunia Yang Berbeda (Memanggil namamu)

Pairing : RivaEre X RivaTra X EreMika X EreNnie

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Summary : Sudah lima tahun Rivaille menikah dengan Petra, namun sama sekali belum dikaruniai seorang anak. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi dua anak lucu dari panti asuhan. Namun baru saja mereka menikmati kebahagiaan, Rivaille harus merelakan Petra yang dipanggil Tuhan. Amarah, nafsu, dan kesedihan membara dalam hatinya. Tiada jalan lain kecuali keputusasaan. Bagaimana kisahnya? Mari read and review baik-baik! ^o^

Genre : Angst—Romanche

Oneshot

Warning : Di sini banyak unsur **straight** lho. Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk XD Berisi unsur **YAOI** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, vulgar, alur cepat, sedikit penyiksaan, sepertinya sedikit OOC di awal, dll.

KEDUA mata sipitnya terbuka akibat gelitikan nakal sinar matahari yang masuk dari kaca jendela. Aroma pagi sudah menari-nari di indera penciumannya. Tubuh kecil berisinya mulai bangkit dan menemukan sang istri sedang menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah nampan.

"Kau sudah bangun, Suamiku?"

Pria bernama Rivaille itu hanya tersenyum sambil mencium sang istri dengan lembut. Hanya sebuah ciuman selamat pagi yang singkat.

"Aku membawakanmu kopi." Wanita cantik berambut kecolatan itu memberikan secangkir kopi yang masih mengebulkan uap panas pada sang suami yang terlihat masih terbuai bunga tidur.

"Terima kasih, sayang," ucap Rivaille menerima secangkir kopi tersebut lalu menikmatinya dengan senyum yang tidak luput dari wajah tampannya, "Apa itu, sayang?" ia menunjuk sepiring makanan di nampan tersebut.

"Oh ini. Tadi aku membuat roti bakar untukmu. Makanlah." Wanita bernama lengkap Petra Ral tersebut menyuapi sang suami dengan mesra. Mereka sudah menjalin tali rumah tangga selama lima tahun, namun sampai sekarang masih seperti pengantin baru—masih tetap mesra dan terlihat muda.

"Enak sekali, sayang."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, sayang." Petra tersenyum senang dengan kepuasan sang suami. Namun ia tahu benar bahwa Rivaille selalu berbohong. Ia tahu Rivaille sangat mendambakan seorang anak. Ia sering melihat Rivaille tersenyum saat melihat anak-anak di sebuah sekolah yang sering mereka lewati setiap bepergian dengan mobil. Rasa kecewa terhadap diri sendiri dan sedih selalu berkecamuk di hati wanita bermata emas ini. Tidak mampu memenuhi keinginan sang suami, "Sayang."

"Iya?"

"Apakah kau ingin punya anak?"

Rivaille terdiam. Ia tahu permasalahan ini selalu membuat hatinya sakit. Sejujurnya dalam hati kecilnya ia ingin mengiyakan itu, namun mengingat sang istri yang menderita kemandulan dirinya harus tabah dan rela berbohong. Ia tidak mau sang istri tercinta menjadi sakit.

Sebagai bumbu agar tidak hambar, Rivaille tertawa garing, "Ya ampun, sayang! Keberadaanmu di sini saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Itu tidak usah dipi…"

"Hentikan kebohonganmu, Rivaille!" Petra membentak memotong perkataan suaminya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan pundaknya bergetar hebat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram rok yang dipakainya kini, "Aku tidak mau kau berbohong lagi." suara paraunya sangat menampar batin Rivaille, "Ayo kita adopsi anak saja."

.

.

.

Petra tersenyum saat anak-anak kecil yang manis menghampirinya dengan riang. Mata keemasannya melirik ke arah Rivaille yang juga terlihat bahagia bersama seorang anak laki-laki dalam gendongannya. Mereka kini ada di sebuah panti asuhan—rencana tadi pagi mereka lancarkan karena Petra sudah tidak sabar.

Puas bermain dengan anak-anak manis itu, mereka pun kini sedang berbincang dengan sang pengelola panti asuhan. Mereka sudah memilih mana yang akan mereka ambil. Dan dua anak itu kini dalam pangkuan mereka sebagai orangtua baru.

"Yang laki-laki itu bernama Eren Jaeger. Dulu dia adalah anak yang periang, namun semenjak kematian orangtuanya akibat gempa di Shiganshina dia menjadi murung. Ayahnya berprofesi sebagai dokter dan ibunya adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa." Jelas sang pengelola yang bernama Dot Pixis, "Kalau yang perempuan itu bernama Mikasa Ackerman. Dia juga sama dulunya periang, namun karena pembunuhan sadis yang dilakukan para renternir pada kedua orangtuanya membuat dirinya mungkin terguncang. Belum lagi dirinya yang hampir dijual ke pasar gelap. Aku bahagia kalian bisa mengambil mereka. Karena mereka sangat butuh kasih sayang."

Petra memeluk Mikasa dengan lembut, "_Kaa-san_ pasti akan memastikanmu keluar dari titik gelap. Kau sudah melewati hal-hal buruk. Jangan khawatir ya, sayang." Satu kecupan di pipi lembut Mikasa membuat sang empunya pipi agak terkejut dan menatap sang ibu baru.

"_Kaa-san_?" gumam Mikasa pelan. Tatapan matanya yang semula sayu menjadi sedikit bersinar.

Rivaille tersenyum dan membelai surai kecoklatan milik Eren, "Selamat datang, ya."

.

.

.

Petra dan Rivaille membelai lembut kedua anak mereka yang kini sudah berada di tempat tidur yang empuk. Eren dan Mikasa ditempatkan di sebuah kamar dengan dua kasur. Kamar yang sangat nyaman dan mengasyikan.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya, Eren, Mikasa." Rivaille dan Petra mengecup kening kedua bocah imut tersebut, "_Oyasuminasai._ Besok kita jalan-jalan."

Kamar pun menjadi gelap dan kedua orang tua baru mereka sudah pergi dari kamar. Eren yang masih terjaga pun memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Mikasa, "Oii Mikasa."

Mikasa yang semula sudah terpejam mendadak membuka mata _onyx_-nya lagi, "Ada apa?"

"Jadi anak _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ enak ya. Punya banyak mainan, makanan, dan kita pun sering jalan-jalan."

Mikasa tersenyum, "Iya, Eren. Untung kita tetap bersama."

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan Petra dan Rivaille menggeluti manis pahitnya menjadi orangtua. Tapi mereka bahagia karena bisa menikmati semua itu.

Petra, Eren, dan Mikasa kini ada di pinggir jalan dekat sebuah mall—menunggu Rivaille yang sedang mengambil mobil di parkiran untuk pulang. Mereka ke mall untuk membeli mainan baru permohonan Eren. Kedua tangan Petra menggenggam erat tangan mungil anak-anaknya—takut kelihangan dua buah hatinya jika ia lepas.

"_Kaa-san_, mataku kelilipan." Ujar Mikasa sambil menggosok-gosok sebelah matanya.

"Kemari sayang." Petra melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Eren dan beralih mengurusi Mikasa yang lebih membutuhkan.

Mendadak bola mainan Eren jatuh dan menggelinding ke tengah jalan raya. Otomatis Eren langsung mengikuti kemana bola itu pergi.

"Sudah tidak perih?"

Mikasa mengangguk. Matanya beredar untuk memastikan bahwa matanya tidak perih lagi. namun sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengunci perhatiannya, "_Kaa-san_! Eren ada di sana!"

"Eren?" Petra menoleh ke tempat Eren berada tadi, namun sang buah hatinya nihil. Mata keemasannya panik beredar dan menemukannya ada di tengah jalan raya, "Eren!" tanpa pikir panjang dirinya langsung berlari hendak meraihnya, namun ruang masih memisahkan mereka. Dan mata keemasannya langsung terbelalak saat ada sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Sontak dirinya mendorong Eren ke pinggir dan seketika tubuhnya terhempas jauh terayun bebas di udara. Langit yang masih biru terekam jelas di pikirannya. Sebuah kilat cahaya meledak di penglihatannya saat merasakan tubuhnya menghantam permukaan aspal yang keras. Telinganya terus berdengung dan wajahnya terparut oleh aspal. Detik berikutnya ia merasa semuanya gelap dan ada seberkas cahaya dari atas. Dan butiran-butiran jiwa itu pecah terbang menuju langit yang cerah—bertemu dengan seribu bintang bercahaya nyata.

"_Kaa-san_?" gumam Eren yang melihat secara langsung kejadian di mana ibunya menggantikannya untuk merasakan sakit. Tatapannya sangat kosong dan kaget—belum bisa melakukan apapun kecuali terbengong.

Mikasa pun tak kalah kaget. Ia melihat sendiri tubuh ibunya terbanting-banting di aspal setelah di terjang mobil berwarna putih itu. Sebuah senyuman dan air mata yang ia lihat bukanlah sebuah delusi yang palsu. Cipratan-cipratan kecil air mata dan darah berderai di udara menjadi hiasan dalam peristiwa menyayat. Kepedihan itu terasa lagi.

"_Kaa-san_!"

.

.

.

Rivaille menjadi dingin semenjak sang istri tercinta meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Ia sangat ingin menangis namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Senyuman wanita itu dalam foto mereka saat pernikahan membuatnya kesal pada takdir. Wajah wanita itu tetap cantik walau pada kenyataannya sudah hancur tergores aspal. Digenggamnya tangan wanita itu dengan erat lalu ia pun mencium lembut punggung tangan wanita bersurai cokelat itu yang kini ada di dalam sebuah peti putih berhiaskan bunga putih.

"Kau pergi begitu cepat." Gumam pria bersurai hitam itu sambil membelai lembut helaian rambut yang wanginya selalu menggelitik penciumannya setiap ia cium, "Nanti siapa yang akan membuatkanku kopi dan roti bakar lagi? Dan siapa yang akan menyambutku hangat lagi setiap aku bangun tidur dan pulang kerja?"

Mata Rivaille beralih menuju kedua anaknya yang sedang menangis di dekatnya. Terlihat mereka sangat mengalami trauma untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Eren mendadak memeluk ayahnya yang kebetulan sedang berjongkok itu, "_Tou-san_! Maafkan Eren." Isak pilu mencekik suaranya, "Eren salah."

Rivaille mencium pipi bocah itu lalu terdiam menatap Mikasa yang menatap Petra dengan sangat terpukul.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan Rivaille menyendiri. Ia tidak banyak bicara apalagi senyum. Makan pun jarang sekali. Rasanya sudah tiada semangat hidup lagi. Tatapan matanya yang semula cerah berubah menjadi gelap. Belum lagi perubahan sifatnya yang sangat membuat kedua anaknya ketakutan seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa waktu itu bukannya kau yang berlari dan tertabrak, huh?!" teriak Rivaille sambil menjambak rambut hitam Mikasa, "Kau tidak berguna!" dilemparnya anak itu ke meja yang penuh dengan aksesoris dari kaca.

Eren yang sedaritadi berdoa agar mata tajam itu tidak menatapnya hanya mampu tercengang saat doanya tidak terkabul. Rivaille mendekatinya dengan aura negatif.

"Kau." Mata Rivaille menggelap menakutkan, "Teganya menukar nyawamu yang tidak berharga dengan istriku!" kedua tangannya perlahan mencekik Eren dengan erat, "Mati saja kau!"

"_Tou-san_! Lepaskan!" jeritan napas yang tertahan menjadi musik asik bagi Rivaille.

"Nyawa harus di bayar dengan nyawa," tawa iblis Rivaille perlahan keluar.

Perlahan napas Eren habis. Dia pun lemas dan kedua mata hijaunya tertutup. Mikasa yang baru pertama kali bangun sudah di sajikan pemandangan seperti itu hanya mampu terbengong.

"Eren?"

Rivaille terhenyak. Ia pikir bocah itu sudah mati, namun ternyata belum. Ia pun menjatuhkan Eren begitu saja di lantai. Dengan gerakan menyeramkan mulai mendekati Mikasa. Sementara gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu hanya mampu terdiam terbengong.

"Lari Mikasa! Lari!" celetuk Eren dengan suara paraunya.

Mikasa yang masih terbengong kini dilema. Jika ia meninggalkan Eren, maka bocah yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu akan mati. Namun jika ia tetap tinggal ia akan ikut mati bersama Eren.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu dulu karena kau adalah penyebab awal semua ini."

Mendadak Eren mencengkram kaki Rivaille dan menggigitnya dengan kencang sehingga membuat Rivaille kesakitan dan mencekik Eren lagi.

"Lari Mikasa! Lari!"

Mikasa sudah memilih rupanya. Ia akan menuruti perintah Eren untuk meminta bantuan orang-orang. Entah misi ini akan gagal atau berhasil, tiada yang tahu. Ia lalu lari menuju pintu keluar. Ia berlari, lari, dan terus berlari.

"Karena kau!" mendadak raut tajam Rivaille hancur menjadi raut terkesima. Hatinya bergetar tatkala melihat mata Eren yang kalau dilihat lebih jelas akan sangat indah. Ia tidak menyadari selama ini karena sibuk melihat Petra.

Perlahan cekikan Rivaille melonggar dan malah memeluk Eren. Bocah imut yang masih ketakutan itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan hidupnya yang sudah di ujung garis.

"Maafkan, _Tou-san_."

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger—bocah itu kini sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang sangat mengagumkan. Banyak para wanita yang mengerubunginya namun tentu saja itu tidak mungkin dimainkan Eren. Kalau Eren sampai memilih salah satu wanita di antara mereka, maka Rivaille sudah membawa pisau untuk menyiksanya lagi. Semenjak kejadian itu Rivaille jadi sering 'menyentuh'nya sekaligus menyiksanya. Dan mereka pun pindah dari Trost menuju Stohess untuk melupakan kenangan masa lalu.

"Tou-san~ aaaahhh~…"

"Siapa wanita itu?" Rivaille menggoreskan silet ke dada Eren hingga cairan berwarna merah merembes keluar.

"Hentikan~ aaahhh sakit!"

"Jawab!"

"D-dia Annie. K-kami h-hanya teman d-dekat."

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Karena kebohongan manismu itu, aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu. Bersiaplah." Rivaille mengambil sebuah karet gelang. Dirinya lalu mengikat penis Eren dengan karet gelang itu kencang sekali.

"_Tou-san_! Maafkan aku!"

"Terlambat." Rivaille menjambak rambut Eren lalu menghempaskannya dengan kasar. Di gigitnya leher Eren yang mulus hingga berdarah, "Aku suka darahmu yang manis."

"_Ittai_! _Yamette_!" mohon Eren memelas, "Kami hanya berjalan berdua untuk mencari bahan praktek di sekolah. Tidak lebih, _Tou-san_."

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa dariku Eren. Kau menyukainya 'kan? Dan dia pun begitu!" Rivaille lalu menggoreskan silet itu pada permukaan kulit Eren bagian pundak. Ia tidak pernah menggores bagian yang kemungkinan terlihat orang lain, "Jujur saja, Eren!" didekatkan bibirnya menuju kuping Eren, "Kalau kau bohong, kau akan mati!"

Sontak saat mendengar bisikan itu, Eren langsung mencengkram sprei kasurnya dengan kuat, "Iya. Aku menyukainya sejak sekolah menengah. Tapi kami belum pernah sedekat ini."

"Oh? Kau nakal ya?" Rivaille menampar Eren lagi dengan keras hingga Eren tersentak ke belakang, "Bukannya kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menjalin cinta dengan seorang gadis dan tetap menjadi milikku selamanya?"

"Tapi _Tou-san_… aku tidak bisa di sini selamanya denganmu!" teriak Eren akhirnya mampu mengutarakan isi hatinya, "Aku… aku tidak tahan dengan semua siksaanmu selama ini," pundaknya bergetar hebat, "Aku tahu benar… kematian Kaa-san adalah sebabku. Tapi… aku tidak bisa membayar dengan semua ini! Ini membuatku gila!"

Mata Rivaille berkilat tajam. Ia segera menendang kepala Eren hingga Eren kini tersungkur di kasur. Ia lalu menusukan jari telunjuk, tengah dan manis sekaligus pada lubang Eren. Lalu di sodok dan keluarkan dengan kasar dan cepat. Dikeluarkannya jemari itu dan menggantinya dengan penisnya yang dua kali lebih besar dari itu.

"_Tou-san_! Keluarkan! Sakit!" jerit Eren mencoba menyingkirkan Rivaille yang masih terus menyodokan penis tersebut.

Rivaille tidak menghiraukan tangis jerit anaknya. Ia hanya ingin kepuasan birahi. Setelah penisnya tertanam sempurnya, ia pun mulai memaju-mundurkan badannya. Perlahan semakin cepat hingga kecepatannya membuat Eren terlonjak-lonjak dan kasur bergoyang menyeramkan.

"Sakit, _Tou-san_! Sakit!"

Penis besar itu terus menyodok lubang sempit milik Eren. Perlahan kenikmatan menjalar pada mereka baerdua. Kocokan itu semakin cepat dan jeritan pilu Eren berubah menjadi desahan nikmat. Terus… terus…. Hingga….

"Ahh…" mereka mendesah bersama saat sperma memuncrat dari penis mereka. Caira milik Rivaille tertampung di lubang Eren, sementara cairan Eren membasahi perut.

Seringaian iblis Rivaille muncul saat melihat wajah anaknya yang begitu menggiurkan. Perlahan silet yang ia pegang menjadi menggores permukaan kulit Eren lagi bagian lengan atas.

"Sakit, _Tou-san_!"

.

.

.

Eren berangkat ke sekolah dengan langkah yang mencurigakan oranglain. Ia tertatih-tatih karena 'permainan' semalam oleh ayahnya. Mata sebelahnya di perban karena mendadak Rivaille mau menyiksanya di bagian yang bisa dilihat orang. Di daratkan bokong menggiurkan itu ke bangku miliknya lalu kepalanya digeletakan di meja untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran sejenak—kalau di rumah ini tidak akan bisa karena pasti Rivaille akan menyiksanya.

"Eren?"

Pemuda bermata hijau laut itu mendongak dan mencari sumber suara, "Ada apa, Annie?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tahu kau bohong."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!"

Annie terlonjak kaget karena mendadak orang yang disukainya ini membentaknya keras. Raut itu hanya sekilas dan wanita itu kembali memasang wajah dinginnya, "Oh baiklah. Terserah saja."

Dalam hati Eren menangis menjerit. Ia telah mengusir wanita yang paling dicintainya, "_Kuso_! _Bakayarro_!" umpatnya sambil memukul meja.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama di mulai. Semua murid langsung terdiam saat guru yang akan mengajar mereka akhirnya datang. Guru botak yang menyeramkan bernama Keith Shardis itu menaruh tasnya ke meja guru.

"_Minna_, kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Barbaik hatilah padanya."

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam pendek mulai memasuki kelas. Matanya yang hitam sayu membuat beberapa lelaki mabuk atas pesonanya.

"Mikasa Ackerman desu. Yoroshiku." Gumam wanita itu datar. Matanya menangkap sosok yang selama ini dia cari.

Eren terlonjak saat mendengar nama itu. Ia tadi sedang memandangi awan putih di langit biru yang berarak pelan, "Mikasa?"

.

.

.

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau kau ada di sini, Mikasa! Kapan kau ke sini? Dan kau mendapatkan keluarga?"

Mikasa mengangguk, "Setelah kejadian itu aku menjadi anak jalanan. Namun untungnya ada seorang wanita kaya yang memungutku menjadi anaknya." Tangannya menggenggam tangan Eren, "Maafkan aku karena tidak menyelamatkanmu juga. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan membalas si pendek itu!"

Eren tersenyum getir, "Aku harap begitu."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Dengan tampang lesu Eren memasuki rumahnya. Sepertinya sang ayah sedang menerima tamu. Ah, mengikuti ekstra basket tadi membuat tubuhnya lelah—ia berusaha melawan rasa sakit di bagian bokongnya.

"Kalau anda terus menerus menyiksa Eren, maka saya akan lapor polisi!"

"Silahkan saja kalau kau bisa!"

Sepertinya Eren mengenali suara ini. Ia pun cepat berlari menuju ruang tamu untuk melihat siapa tamu yang sedang bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Dan dugaannya benar. Di ruang tamu Mikasa sedang berdiri sambil menunjuk wajah Rivaille dengan ancaman dan sumpah serapah. Di sampingnya ada Annie juga yang sedang duduk santai sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Mikasa? Annie?"

Dengan cepat Mikasa menghampiri Eren lalu memeluk dan menciumnya—membuat mata Rivaille dan Annie terbelalak sedikit.

"Oii! Beraninya kau!"

"Eren?" gumam Annie cemburu.

Rivaille berdiri lalu menghampiri Mikasa yang masih berciuman dengan Eren.

—JLEB!

Mendadak suara pisau bertemu daging terdengar nyaring di rumah itu. Eren merasakan rasa karat dan amis dari mulut Mikasa. Dan mendadak Mikasa tumbang dengan sebuah pisau tajam menghunus punggungnya hingga menembus jantung. Darah Mikasa masih sangat terasa di mulut Eren.

"Mikasa!" teriak Annie.

"Korban selanjutnya adalah kau!" gumam Rivaille tajam dan menyeramkan.

"Hentikan!" jerit Eren berlari melindungi Annie.

Mendadak Rivaille terbelalak karena sosok Petra seolah ada di dalam tubuh Eren. Di matanya kini Eren bermandikan cahaya—sama seperti dulu saat ia kecolongan Mikasa yang kabur karena gigitan Eren di kakinya.

"Petra…" Rivaille memanggil nama orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

.

.

.

Rivaille akhirnya ditangkap pihak kepolisian dan kini sedang di sidang. Hukuman mati adalah denda baginya kali ini. Mungkin dengan ini ia dapat bertemu dengan Petra. Dan ia akhirnya rela saat semua peluru dari penjuru arah menembak tubuhnya hingga semuanya gelap. Namun bukan cahaya yang didapatnya, melainkan sebuah pintu di mana api yang menyala-nyala menyeramkan.

Dunia mereka yang berbeda. Memang selalu begitu.

FIN

Wuuuuhhh selesai juga marathon ini XD ah hiksu hiksu kenapa saya yang buat tapi saya yang nangis waktu kematian Petra T_T hiksu heyaaaa hentikan tangisanku ini =TAT= sepertinya ini oneshot panjang yang saya buat deh ._. biasanya saya buat oneshot cuma sampai page 7 :/ ini page 10 XD

Oke, minna~ :D saatnya saya menunggu kalian untuk menekan beberapa kata di keyboard di kolom review ^_^ jiahahaha XD mohon bantuannya ^o^


End file.
